Behind the War
by BaneOfTheDead
Summary: The Faction War. It's peace. No one is really hurt, and it seems to give everyone something to do, though behind the war...? Behind the war lies a deadly life in which few can live to describe. In "Behind The War", you see through the eyes of Sean O'Conner. Assassin, for neither Order nor Legion.
1. Chapter 1: Friends of Death

I don't own anything from Lost Saga or OGPlanet.

All names are my concept.

All gear/heroes are in the game, some things just have reskins.

In thank any companies for allowing OGPlanet and I to use your heroes.

A War of Peace

Chapter 1-Behind the War

I see him, though he has no idea of what terror is truly in the room. I ready Shinigami, my dead black revolver. I notice once again a new splatter of blood on it. My attention goes back to my target. I aim Shinigami at his head, lay my finger on the trigger, and 4.75 lbs of pressure push against the trigger. He's down. I once again cloak, and travel back to my superior in the shadows.

Many don't get what this war is about. Rumors are formed to cover the truth. The truth? This isn't truly a war. A war is thousands of casualties every day, land marks destroyed, and political leaders assasinated. In this war, it's crazy if 5 Blue-eyes (the slang for Order soldiers) or Reds (the slang for Legion soldiers) are killed in a day. This war is nothing more than a time passer. Though if it weren't for my men and I, cities would be in ruins, and the only people to blame would be military leaders for not doing their job.

My job is to keep the stability. Allow me to introduce myself. Sean O'Conner. Black hair, blue eyes, 5'6, and only 20. Been doing this since I was 16. Normally you should be 18, but I had skill. I had run away from home when 13, and I'd managed to live until recruited. Apparently I was special, but I ignored it and just found happiness in the fact that I had a new warm bed to sleep in and food to eat. I was born in Skyblood, the Legion's capital.

Blood Hunter Class 3, 4 now considering my promotion for assasinating Matthew Dillinger. He was a new blood general. He wanted to change to much. Could've thrown this "war" into war. I work for the O.D.A.,Order of Dead Assassins. Techinically I don't exist. I was "killed" in Time Gate mishap. That's just my story. Everyone in the O.D.A. needs one, because the less is known about us, the better.

I sit down and rest for a minute, looking at the new patch I've recieved. In the army I'd be considered 2 LT Class 4. I smirk as my fellow assasins look. Highest one here now other than the Commander. He's a Bloodhound Class 3. That's like being a General. Everyone has to look up to him, though some don't like it.

"O'Conner" he says to me. "Yes?" I reply, manners aren't needed here. We're assassins for god sakes, not soldiers. "Harris Jones, he's planning to destroy the Order's statue of Queen Ilex. That could launch us into war, I want him, and his men killed. And there better not be a drop of blood in their camp, or there will be you're intestines all over the this floor, head out. As for you guys..." I didn't hear the rest.

We never get told where are target is, or what he looks like. We find out ourselves. Our usual time to make a kill is 48 hours or less. The Commander will tell us if it's otherwise. I stop by the Time Gate Refinery to pick up my blades. I thanked the shop keeper, and went on my way.

After spending a good 10 hours getting info on Jones, I crashed in a dark forest, outside a Legion city. The O.D.A.'s and I do this all the time. We find a quite place in the middle of nowhere to sleep, and hope we aren't killed while we rest.

I woke up and took out my Time Space Compass, and like that I was off for Jones. I made it to his camp at around 3:00 a.m. the next day. I killed to gaurds and made my way inside. Nearly everyone was asleep, besides the gaurds I had killed. I saw his tent being gaurded. The two gaurds were passed out. I slaughtered everyone, and left the camp, making sure no bodies or drops of blood were seen. Everything was perfectly intact as I walked out. A job well done, yet again.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Drop

I arrived back to see no one there. This never happens. Someone is supposed to always be around to give anyone coming in it's okay. I suddenly heard a beeping noise. "C4!" I yelled jumping out of the building. To explain the building, it's a 3-story building, in the middle of a city. It's said to be a casual office building. The best form on hiding is blending in, so no one in the city is suspicious.

Outside in the back is a garden, is a pond. The pond seems shallow, though it truly goes down 15 feet. Once down there you'll see a rock and behind it, a button. An underwater pond cave will open up. Follow the tunnel for a couple miles (scuba tank provided) and you'll end up at a lake just outside the city of Withersoul (in which the building is located)

There's a hut there to meet up with everyone, in case of emergency. I rise up from the lake and go to the shore to see it's burned. "I see we have some arsonists here" I say to myself. Just then I saw Legion soldiers. I cloaked and began following. This land is under the Order, so anyone trespassing is insane. With a group this small, they'd get slaughtered in a heartbeat. Suddenly they took off their basic army clothing to reveal some assassin armor like mine but instead white with gold trim.

I suppose you don't know what is going on. The white shows brightness and freedom, and the gold shows power and rich soul. The colors of the Order's Sacred Six. Their names are not given, and their jobs are not told... to the general public. To me the names aren't important and neither are they to you. In any case they are dead. The group cloaked and was off. Why not stop them? Because this is where the information starts. If the Order is riled up enough, war will start. Real war. That war of mass death and pain. War where IMPORTANT generals names are dropped. And with those out in the open, I know who to find. I grabbed one guys uniform, and ran off.

I made it to my point of interest by around seven at night. They were dead, and war was already breaking out. It wasn't that serious yet, only twenty-thousand confirmed dead from the Order and fifteen-thousand from the Legion. The war is moving slow seeing no towns were destroyed, no cities under siege and each side has billions covering the multiple planets in the our planetary system. I laughed at this, I've killed camps of four hundred with nothing but a wasted breath, a slight chuckle, and the dulling of my sword.

I stepped right through the front door and killed twenty of them asking for my "business" here. I walked up to him and smiled. We both knew his time was up. I unsheathed one blade, and then the other. I took a second to look at the writing engraved on the beautiful silver blade. The handle of the blade was of a deathly black. "Before the Storm" the blade said. I showed him what it said. He sat calmly without a single skipped beat or tear dropping from his eyes. He knew why I was here. He read my sword over again. He then smiled and looked at me. "It is always darkest." he said smiling. And like that the Legion king was dead.


End file.
